Everywhere I Want to Be
by onetreefan
Summary: EO Olivia has always loved him. Now when he needs her the most, and she greets him with open arms, will he finally feel the same?
1. fall out of love

Everywhere I Want to Be Prelude:  
There are times in ones life where you will meet or interact with someone and you will instantly know you need them for the rest of your life. You may not know when it will happen, or who you will find, but it happens, your soul just knows. Trust me, I did not expect to feel like this either. This was shocking and unexpected, yet completely known to my subconcious for years. When did I start getting so dependant on my partner? Yes, he is my best friend, and I trust him with my life, but I cant feel the way I feel. He and I are too close to be that close. Even though his lips are what I think of before I sleep each night, he cant be the one that I want. He is inaccessible. Unhappy, and inaccessible. He is married, but is not happy. I sometimes get used to the image of him sleeping on my couch for a few hours sleep. He was no saint, I will tell you that, but she does not deserve him. No, no she does not deserve him.  
Crap, im getting defensive again. Man, I need to stop doing that. Why does he do this to me? Its not like we can be together. Yes, he is strong... and handsome... and charming and his smile makes me melt instantly, but I cant have him. No matter how much I long for him to be with me, I just cant. I am only hurting myself.  
Who wouldnt fall in love with him? No matter how much I would like to be the one who rubs his shoulders every night before he goes to sleep or nibble at his adorable ears after a warm embrace, he can never know how I feel. Before love, there was trust and friendship. I would rather die than see our relationship go down. No, I, Olivia Benson, need to fall out of love for Elliot Stabler. It is the only way. I shouldnt want him as much as I do. Those eyes, ugh they just kill me! No, I really cant be in love with him. Wait, he iss coming. Shit! Look at him. How can someone look so handsome in a pair of slacks and a dress shirt? God, Elliot, you are making this fall out of love business harder for me every minute. 


	2. Me in your eyes

"Author's note: This is my first fan fic! Thanks for the reviews! Chapter Two: Me in Your Eyes Elliot entered the squad room tired and somewhat bitter. He dropped his coat off at the coat rack and walk immediately to the coffee machine. Something was wrong. Olivia could sense it a mile away. _Elliot, are you alright?_ _Olivia, I dont want to talk right now._ _Elliot, look at me._ He looked at her with broken eyes. Olivia grabbed his hand and made him look at her. _Elliot, what is going on?_ _Liv, you know how it is. Kathy and I are fighting. I think sometimes she just wants us to fight. Hey, can we talk later? I do not want to delve into my problems right now._ _Okay,_ she said, getting lost in his broken eyes, _We will do lunch today. Just you can me. You can vent. Does that sound good?_ _Thanks. I think we should interview Charly about her involvement in the Diez case._ _Oh I did that this morning. Now we just need to file the paperwork._ _Get a confession?_ _She definately helped out, but I still cant figure out who the perp is. This is a very frusterating case._ _Another thing to talk about at lunch!_ Elliot said with a calm smile. Olivia began to turn a little pink at the closeness between them. They soon separated and got to their massive piles of paper work.   
_Olivia, common. I want to eat! Hurry!_ _God Elliot, patience please. Let me just get my wallet._ Even impatient, Olivia found Elliot completely irresistable. She took out her keys and let Elliot drive to whatever restaurant he wanted. To her surprise, they stopped at a Burger King about 30 minutes from the station. In the little fast food place, Olivia and Elliot sat in silence. She just looked at him, hoping he wouldnÕt see through her facade. He is so beautiful. Why cant I just love him? Oh, his wife. Yes. Elliot would never leave her, no matter how much I love him. He is the best person I have ever know in my life. I better say something.  
_Elliot, why were you so jaged this morning?_ _Jaged?_ _You know what I mean._ _Appearently I dont. Liv, what do you mean by that?_ _I just mean you were very distant this morning. Elliot, whats going one between you and Kathy?_ _Liv, I dont want to get into this._ _Elliot, you promised me you would tell me at lunch. Now what is going on?_ _Olivia, we arent in love any more. At least I dont think we are. You know how much I have been trying, but she does not seem to care anymore. I tried to get us into some counseling, but she wouldnt agree to it. She said she wasnt going to pay for sessions that I would either be late to or not show up at all. Things seem to be going down Olivia. Im scared.__Elliot, Im so sorry. Kathy knows how much you have given up for her and the kids. Relationships take time and they take patience. You guys have been together for twenty years. There are always going to be problems, but you can work them out. You are the most stubborn man I have ever known. You wont give up without a fight._ _That is just it Liv, I have been fighting for years! She just is so cold sometimes. Im just glad I have you to talk to. Thank you for being here, with me...right now. God you look beautiful._ As he said this, he grabbed her hand and stared into her deep brown eyes. She began to feel weak and all she wanted to do is confess her true feeling for him right there and now. She saw, however, a shaken sense of responsibility and loyalty when she looked into his gorgeous eyes. She went and touched his blue tattoo on his forearm to calm him down before the meal came. They were quiet and she just smiled. _Olivia,_ he said suddenly, _I want you to know that i am grateful that you are in my life everyday. You keep me sane and just care._ With this he kissed her hand and she pulled her hand away, more swept away than ever. When the food came, Elliot said a quick prayer and dove into his Double Whopper and fries. Olivia just ate some Chicken fries while sipping a Diet Coke enjoying every moment with Elliot in that restaurant. After they ate, it began to rain outside. Elliot realized he did not have a rain jacket at the squad room, so they went to stop at the house before returning to the office. When he pulled up to the house, he insisted that Olivia came with him. When they reached the door, he noticed the door was unlocked. They pulled out their guns and entered the house. _Kathy!_ he yelled, _You here?_ They heard a giggle coming from the bedroom. Elliot recognized that laugh; it was Kathy. He walked in to see Kathy in bed with Andy, Olivias ex-husband. Olivia only married him for a period of six months after a brief summer romance. Elliot just dropped his gun. _Oh shit, Elliot, I can explain everything! I met Andy about 6 years ago, about a year after you joined SVU. After seeing you and Olivia so close, I needed someone to be with me and understand me. It was not until recently that I learned he was Olivias ex. Im sorry Elliot. I always wanted to tell you about Andy, but we fell out of love. I was tired of being viewed as an obligation. I wanted us to separate, you know that. Now I donÕt see why we shouldnt just file for divorce. Im sorry Elliot._ Olivia never liked Kathy. She seemed too fake and superficial to be with someone like Elliot. Elliiot couldnt even speak. He just grabbed his suitcase, packed his things and left. As he left the loveless house, he yelled to Kathy, _Im taking the kids... tomorrow. Let them know that I will be picking them up after school. Goodbye Kathy. Liv, lets go._ He went to the car and Olivia approached Kathy and slapped her across the face. _What kind of fool are you for leaving a man like Elliot?_ That was all she needed to say. Olivia locked the door and went to Elliot. He stood in the rain, dripping. _Damn it Liv, I forgot my coat._ All she could do was hold him. 


	3. i want to make you smile

Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE READING IN THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS! TRYING TO GET USED TO THIS NEW SYSTEM! PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO SEE IF I SHOULD KEEP THIS STORY GOING. :-) Chapter 3: I Want to Make You Smile Olivia drove in the rain as Elliot just sat in the passenger seat. He just sat there. He was so raw, he couldn't think of anything but what had just happened moments before. He wasn't speaking. He wasn't listening. He was just sitting there, looking at the busy streets of New York.  
As Elliot was in this isolated state, Olivia called Cragen to let him know they were taking the rest of the day off. She then pulled up to her parking space just in front of her apartment in Queens. They walked into the house dripping wet and Elliot just stood in the doorway.   
"Elliot, would you close the door please? The rain is coming in!" Olivia yelled getting some towels from the linen closet. He went and sat in the kitchen drinking a cup of very cold coffee he found in her coffee pot. Olivia came and took his coat off and left it on the counter. "El, do you want to talk to me. God Im sorry. You are free to stay here as long as you need. Are you hungry?" With no response, she became sympathetic and slightly impatient. "Elliot, Im going to order a pepperoni pizza. That is your absolute favorite pizza. Then we could eat. Okay?"  
As she was about to place the order, she saw a coffee mug fly past her head into the fireplace and it shattered. "How could she do that to me Liv? After twenty years, she does this! How much of our relationship has been lies? Damn it Olivia! I gave up my happiness for her and the kids and look at what she does! She goes screwing around for 6 years with your ex-husband! God, ain't it a small freakin' world or what?"   
He said this and fell to his knees crying. Olivia knelt beside him and layed his head against her shoulder. They knelt there in that small kitchen for minutes as he tried to collect himself.   
"Hey Liv, can I take a shower? I feel so tired, maybe that will help."  
" Sure El. You know where the towels are."  
As he jumped in the shower, she ordered the pizza and got a couple of beers in the fridge if he needed them tonight. She heard the door knock. It was Casey standing there.  
"Liv, I got a warrant for the Diez case. We can have him on trial by next week. What are you doing here? You are never not at the squad room." ÒCasey, its a long LONG complicated story. Thank you for the warrant and go and give it to Cragen. I took a day off.Ó   
"What's going on? Is the shower on? God Olivia, you have a guy in here don't you! Oh my gosh Liv, I didn't think you'd do something like this! Whose here? Can I meet him?"   
Before she could say anything, Elliot came drenched from head to toe in only a towel. His abs still had soap on them."Liv, can I change in your room? It got too steamy in the bathroom. Thanks. Hey Casey."  
Casey was shocked. "What the hell happened? Are you guys having a fling. Damn Olivia, he's married! You bad girl!"  
"No, No Casey, Its not what you think at all. Elliot is just staying at my place for right now for personal reasons. Even though you are one of my best friends, I need you to go. I'll call you later."  
"Yeah, I know why you want me to go. Go get him tiger MEOW!"  
"BYE!" Olivia said locking the wooden door. The last thing Elliot needed was gossip around the station. Damn he looked good in that towel! Liv stop thinking that! Elliot needs you now more than ever right now!  
Elliot came out of her room in a pair of sweat pant and a muscle man tank top. He went and got a beer from the fridge and sat on the couch. Olivia soon followed and she rested her legs on him.   
"Olivia, thank you for being here for me. You are pretty much the only one I truly trust. Thank you."   
"You are never a problem, ever Elliot. You are my best friend and only want happiness for you."   
"Olivia, don't you know you are what makes me smile?"   
"Don't say that Elliot. Lets get some business stuff taken care of. You and the kids can stay here as long as you need. Do you want me to be with you when you file for divorce?"  
"No, Liv. I think I need to do that on my own. As for us living here, it is only temporary until I can find a place for us to live."  
"You are always welcome her Elliot Stabler... always."  
_I really need to stop! I am getting too close! Elliot needs me, his best friend, his partner, not a lover. Snap out of it. __ Elliot reached over and touched Olivia's face with the sides of his thumbs. Her touch was something he craved, but could never act upon. As he saw her moving away, he grabbed and kissed her hand like he did at the restaurant. "Elliot," she said softly. He leaned in and then the door bell rang. "Elliot. Im going to get the pizza. Get yourself a couple beers."   
It was getting late and the only thing they had been consuming was pizza and beer for 5 hours. Olivia was slightly tipsy, whereas Elliot was almost drunk.   
"You know, Olivia, Kathy hated it when I'd do this," Elliot took a piece of pepperoni pizza, rolled it up and ate it like a burrito, "She always told me I was being sloppy and that I was setting a bad example for the kids. I guess cheating on your spouse for over five years is a worse example than rolling your pizza in a burrito!"   
"Elliot, you need to sit down and rest. Its getting late."   
"Olivia, O-LIV-I-A! I have been late for a lot of things. I have been putting aside wants and needs and desires for years to make Kathy happy for years. She even came to me saying that I WAS HAVING AN AFFAIR! God, she's psycho!"   
"Wow, Elliot I had no idea."   
"Well, I guess I always having an affair... with my heart"   
"Oh, Elliot! Don't say that. Its the beer talking."   
"No Olivia, Im not bullshitting! I can't believe how blind you are right now."   
"Me, blind! No way Elliot Stabler! What are you talking about?"   
"You Olivia! I love you damn it!"   
She was shocked. The words he had always wanted to say he is telling her right now. She could hardly believe it. "No Elliot, you love Kathy."   
"LovED Kathy! I fell out of love with her years ago. You are the one who I can always trust. Its always been you. God Olivia, It has always been you." He stumbled and landed on the couch right next to her. He layed his head in her lap and she petted his head. Slowly and gracefully. "Elliot, I don't know if you know this, but I have wanted you for a long time. I have been the one who rubs your shoulders at work or makes you smile. I think what I am trying to say is that I love you too." She looked down and saw Elliot sleeping snoring ever so lightly. She kissed his forehead, put a trash can by the couch for tomorrow morning's bad wake up call and covered him with a blanket. She leaned over the side of the couch and kissed him again on the forehead. "Its not like you are going to remember anything tomorrow. Goodnight my love, I love you." She shut the kitchen lights and closed her bedroom door. She cried one single tear and placed herself underneath the covers. She shut her eyes and fell asleep instantly. _


	4. Love Named With a Face

Chapter 4: Love Named with a Face  
Olivia had strange dreams last night. They consisted of love, passion and Elliot. The one man that she could never have was a local resident in her dreams. Olivia woke up thinking of the night before. From walking in on Kathy and Andy to Elliot drunk professing his love for her. This all seemed to be a little much for her heart to handle. No matter how much she wanted this, she knew she couldn't have it yet. Elliot was too vonerable and he hasn't even started divorce proceedings. Olivia knew in her heart that she'd have to wait for Ellot a little longer.   
Olivia opened her eyes and heard puking from the living room; Elliot had woken up. She came into the living room in her long ACDC t-shirt and her blue and black boxers. As he was throwing up, he didn't notice her making up a pot of coffee or get him some 7UP.   
"Hey, how many did I have last night?" Elliot said between sessions.  
"Um, I'd have to say between 5 and 7."   
"God, I was really drunk last night, wasn't I?"   
"Yeah, you were fine until the end of the night. Do you remember anything from last night?"   
"Bits and pieces. Why?"   
"No reason. Elliot, I think you should take a shower first. I take a long time, so you can shower first."   
"Okay, I'll be right out."  
As he went to the shower, Olivia got a cup of coffee and sat on the couch where Elliot slept. She couldn't help but wonder if he remembered what he told her. She didn't want to bring it up with the next milestone in front of Elliot, filing for divorce and moving the kids in with him and her. She rested her coffee on the table and she rested her head on ElliotÕs pillow hoping for a few moments of rest before work. Elliot came out in only a towel. He was no longer nervous about what he had to do with the lawyers this afternoon. He was more worried about how to tell Olivia that the shower head was busted. Walking over to the living room, he called for her, "Liv! Olivia!" He walked to the couch to see her sleeping peacefully. She seemed so innocent when she slept. The way her hair surrounded her face enhanced her overall beauty. He couldn't possibly be falling for his partner. He decided to let her sleep some more as he got dressed. As he was putting on a pair of jeans and a tight white shirt for work he heard Olivia scream. He ran in as she was kicking and hitting the couch. She was screaming **"ELLIOT HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME! ELLIOT!"** He shook her awake and she flew into his arms.   
"Olivia, you're okay. You're with me and safe in your apartment. It was just a nightmare. Everything is okay."  
After being somewhat embarrassed about her nightmare in front of Elliot, she rushed to the shower not knowing the head was busted. Elliot had forgotten about the broken mug by the fireplace. He picked up the pieces and saw a picture of him and Olivia on her mantle. They looked so happy and so casual. She looked radiant and he couldnÕt take his eyes off her smile.   
"You ready to go El?" She asked after styling her hair in a casual ponytail.   
"How did you shower?"   
"Elliot, Im a smart woman. I used the sink. Are you ready to go?"  
"Yeah, let me just call the kids to let them know the plan for today."  
"Too late, they are probably all in school by know. They will get the picture by this afternoon. No worries."  
Hearing her voice was one of the only things he ever needed. She was the only one who could read into his thoughts and his heart. Kathy never acted like a friend to him. Olivia was his companion and his support. Knowing that she was less than a phone call away prepared him for what he had to do.   
Olivia was waiting in the car as Elliot was making sure all the signs of pizza and beer were gone from the apartment before the kids arrived this afternoon. Olivia kept thinking about the way Elliot made her feel. After Andy left her, a part of Olivia was broken, but with Elliot, he seemed to do more than fill the void. Rather he made her heart grow. She knew she could never not have Elliot in her life, but her heart wanted more. She needed a lot of love and patience once Elliot and the kids moved in. It would take a lot of strength for Olivia to resist Mr. Stabler.   
As the day progressed, it came time for Elliot to talk to his lawyer. Olivia saw such disappointment in his crystal blue eyes. Before the lawyer came, Olivia sat and wanted to help Elliot relax.   
"Elliot, you are doing the right thing."  
"Olivia, how did I screw things up this bad? I had considered this for a couple years, but now that the day has come, I am actually sad."   
"I understand and I am so sorry that you need to go through this. You need to know that you are not alone. I am here and your kids will be with you and things will be okay. I promise you. I will be there for you."   
As she said this, she held his strong hands. He saw such hope and love in her that he immediately calmed down. There is no way that he didn't want her with him, but he knew he needed to do this on his own.   
After school was easier than to be expected. The kids seemed to be relieved when Elliot told them that he filed for divorce. They definately wanted to be with him. When Elliot told them they would be staying with Olivia, they were all ecstatic. Including Maureen! When Kathy began to see Andy, things between them worsened and Maureen usually wasn't home. Once she graduated from high school, she immediately moved out. Elliot never put the pieces together that Maureen was that unhappy at home.   
Olivia came home that night with many papers and coats in hand. All the kids greeted her at the door. They all ate in the living room and it came time to discussing sleeping arrangements. Maureen and Kathleen surprised everyone when they said that they were moving into an apartment together. Dickie and Lizzie were going to sleep in the guest room. Olivia surprised them all when they opened the door to find two twin beds instead of one queen. Olivia made that change during her lunch break.   
The night was winding down and Maureen and Kathleen decided to head out. Dickie and Lizzie had basketball games the next morning so they went to bed. Elliot and Olivia sat on the couch both equally exhausted and drained. They were silent and they were happy.   
Olivia loved the way Elliot's body relaxes when it gets past the 10 o'clock hour. She enjoyed having a man in the house, especially the man she loved.   
"Well, I guess that means I can't walk in my towel anymore." Elliot said as he smiled a calm smile. Olivia laughed and hugged him before she went to bed.   
"Get your bed ready, we have a big day tomorrow. Pull out the bed."   
"What bed?" He asked curiously.  
"Elliot, you didn't know that this is a pull out couch? God! You didn't feel the springs?"   
"Well that explains a lot." He said with a smile.  
"Go to sleep!" She said.   
As he turned down the bed, he found a note in his pillow. _**El, knock on my door if you ever need me. Love Olivia**_   
He smiled and gently went to sleep with the idea of "Love Olivia" in his mind. 


	5. My Life By Your Side

Chapter 5: My Life by Your Side  
**Two Weeks Later**:   
Everyone has become accustomed to their new living arrangements at the Benson/Stabler apartment. Olivia got used to waking up earlier to shower, once the Elliot fixed the shower head. The relationship between Elliot and his kids was strong. Kathleen came over almost everyday and Maureen would stop for dinner at least once a week. Kathy was not fighting for sole custody, but insisted on seeing her kids on her terms. Though this made the tension between her and her kids worse, Elliot didnÕt stop them. Dickie and Lizzie had fun teasing both Olivia and their father about how much they loved each other but would never ever admit it to one another.   
Olivia fell in love with Elliot's kids. Lizzie and Kathleen were slowly teaching Olivia the basics of cooking in the kitchen. Olivia would take Dickie and Lizzie out for ice cream after practice if she had a break to pick up the kids. Maureen would call her cell phone to chat about her latest boyfriends to see if her father would approve. The kids trusted Olivia and she truly loved them all.   
Elliot and Olivia only wanted each other. Neither of them would make moves for one another, but most knew what they wanted. At the squad room, Elliot would stare at Olivia for minutes at a time and Olivia would get excited it Elliot was even mentioned. Different pools were now being made to see how long it would take before they would be together.   
Olivia and Elliot were in the car driving to the squad room as Olivia was talking about her daily coffee runs.   
"Elliot, you need to understand. Coffee has caffeine which wakes you up. It doesn't put you to sleep!"   
"Quit patronizing me Benson, I'm in no mood." Elliot was definitely not cheery this morning. Olivia, being herself, began asking him questions instead of leaving him alone.  
"Elliot, what has caused you to be in such a horrible mood today? This isn't healthy."  
"Olivia, can't I just have had a bad night, no questions asked?"  
"I heard you last night. If you want we could switch places for a while."  
"Damn it! Im not your pity project Olivia!"  
"I never said you were! If you think that is what I think of you, you are gravely mistaken. I have offered my home and my support to you and your family. Why the hell would you think that you were a pity project? God Elliot, you say stupid things sometimes!"  
"Olivia, you just don't understand. I think its time for me to find a new place for me and the kids. I think we have taken advantage of you."  
"Why would you say something like that. I care about you and your four beautiful kids and I have always stood by you." Olivia parked her car in front of the building. "If you think I'd do this for anyone else think again."  
"Tell me, Olivia, why are you doing this for me? Huh? I'd really like to know!"  
He looked in her dark chocolate brown eyes as a tear trickled down, "I think you need to jog your memory." As she said this, she stormed into the building leaving Elliot alone in the black sudan.   
There was tension in the squad room. There was a serial rapist who attacked women, took their pictures and then slaughtered them. Their deaths were brutal and gory. Cragen received a lead on who this guy may be. The only way to catch the perp now was to send one of his officers under cover. Cragen knew there was only one officer for this job.   
Olivia walked into the squad room and walked immediately into the bathroom. Elliot appeared a minute later calling for her. **"Olivia! Olivia! Damn it! Where are you? Olivia!"**   
Munch and Fin watched as both detectives got tense and distant. "Problem in lovers lane I suppose," Munch said with his usual sarcastic tone.   
"What to do you think is up?" Fin asked.   
"I bet she said something and she is being prideful."   
"I bet $20 your are dead wrong and Stabler screwed up."   
"Deal my friend. I am getting richer by the minute watching this couple, sorry this _'almost_ couple!"   
Cragen came out of his office and yelled, "Benson! My office! Now!"   
She stood up and completely ignored Elliot. This really pissed him off. When he saw the door close, he knew it was serious. No matter how much he didnÕt want to admit it, he was dead wrong about what was going on. She seemed tense in Cragen's office. When she stepped out, she approached Elliot's desk. _"I need your help."_   
This serial rapist was nicknamed "Jack," after the famous killer _Jack the Ripper._ Jack the Ripper would kill prostitutes. Though this man was more modern than _Jack,_ he went after the same type of women... prostitutes and strippers. The police department knew of the places where they have found these dead women. Olivia was to go undercover as a stripper and the police were going to arrest him when he "attacked" her.   
Olivia and Elliot were at the precinct. She dressed in a tight blue leather dress, with lots of makeup and tall heals. She was made up to look like a hooker, but Elliot thought she was beautiful anyway.   
"Olivia, I want to talk to you."   
"Not now Elliot. I have a job to do."   
"Olivia, I want you to be safe. Don't do this because you are pissed off at me."   
"Is that why you think I did this? God Elliot, you need a reality check." Though Olivia did chose to complete this assignment with a small motive to make Elliot jealous, it wasn't the main reason. "Elliot, Im doing this to stop a killer. Im doing this to save people. The world doesn't revolve around you."  
"Olivia..."  
"What, do you want to make me cry again, because you do a damn good job doing so!" Elliot looked at her stunned when she said those heart wrenching words, "Damn it Elliot, what is so freakin important that I am about to cry and ruin my cover?" He just looked at her. That's all he could do. There were no words to express the sadness he felt about how he treated her. "Well, if you don't have anything to say to me, I have to get going."   
_Be careful,_ he whispered as she left the room.   
Olivia was in position at the corner of 37th and Broadway. She had a small ear piece and was able to communicate with the officers in the van. Elliot was a nervous wreck. Olivia had a visual. _Jack_ was walking down Broadway and saw Olivia immediately. He approached her and took her to an ally.   
"Hey, what's your name pretty girl?"   
"Star, Star Columbia."   
"Well Star, get ready for the best few moments of your life."   
As he was touching her, Elliot was getting more and more jealous. As _Jack's_ got shockingly more intense, Elliot couldn't breathe. As he saw Olivia kissing someone else, he flipped out. He could barely handle looking at her. He wanted this perp dead. The cover was working. She knew just how to fake it so it made him think he had control. When he was kissing her ear, he found the ear piece.   
"What the hell? Your a cop? Your going to pay for this."   
Her cover was blown. Elliot ran out of the back to the van.   
"Police freeze!" She yelled.   
He came up to her with a gun and smiled saying, "Too bad I have to kill you. You're a damn good kisser." He lifted the gun, "Goodbye Star. Your boyfriend won't save you now." With that, he shot her. She fell to the ground instantly.   
After hearing the shot, Elliot turned the corner and saw Olivia on the ground bleeding. "God no! No, No, **No! Baby no!**" He knelt beside her and she was coming in and out of consciousness. "Damn it Olivia, you have to be strong for me and the kids. Liv, you need to be the one who rubs my shoulders every night and God, girl you are the one that makes me smile."  
Olivia opened her eyes slightly and heard him say the words she said to him the night of the falling out. Barely able to speak she said, "El-- I-have-always-lo-ved-you"  
"Olivia Benson, I love you with all of my heart. Please stay strong. I love you Olivia."  
With those words she slipped into darkness. 


	6. Getting Lost

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AS THE STORY GOES.  
**Chapter Six: Getting Lost** All Elliot could do is hold his bleeding partner in his arms until the ambulance came. There was so much he regretted. So much he wanted to say. There was doubt in his mind that he wanted, treasured and loved the woman lying in his arms. It was now her surviving which determined their future.

There were so many things that she wanted to tell him. So many things she needed to say. All she could do was sleep... and fight to wake up.   
-  
Elliot was by Olivia's side until surgery. He could not think of the right words to say to tell the kids that Olivia was shot. Being a cop, the fear of being hit is in the very back of your mind, but for Elliot, he never faced it until now. The woman he loved more than anyone else could die due to a small piece of metal. This harsh reality shook his foundation. Cragen, Fin and Munch came in and found Elliot in the waiting room. There was so much fear and rage Elliot needed Óto release, but he wanted to be there for Olivia. The four men sat in silence waiting for the doctors.

"Elliot Stabler"

"Yes Doctor, that me. How is Olivia"

"I have news. She has lost a lot of blood. The blood bank doesn't have a large supply of the blood she needs. We need to find someone to donate blood immediately"

Cragen stepped up to support Elliot, "Doctor, what is Olivia's blood type"

"Type B, Captain."   
Elliot then rolled up his sleeves and turned to the doctor, "Mam' I have type B blood. Please, take my blood... for Liv"  
"Okay, thank you Mr. Stabler"  
After the blood donation, Elliot went and rested in the recovery area in the blood bank. Munch and Fin went to the apartment and bring the kids dinner and an update on where their father and Olivia were. Elliot fell asleep, knowing that the doctors or Cragen would wake him up with any news.  
_ Elliot was laying on his bed a warm and loving aura around him. Laying in a room by the beach, the most beautiful woman he had ever wanted or seen emerged from the door. Olivia came out in a white dress and came to Elliot. Without words, they kissed and soon made passionate love. He was the happiest he had ever been and what with the biggest blessing in his life. "Elliot!" she cried, "Mr. Stabler. Mr. Stabler!"_

Elliot woke up to Cragen and the head surgeon waking him up.

"Olivia! How is Olivia"  
"Mr. Stabler, she lost so much blood that she is in a mild comatose state. By mild, I mean she should wake up within the next few hours, but no more than a couple days. She can hear you, but she won't be able to communicate with you until she gets up. Do you understand Mr. Stabler"

"May I see her? Please, can I be with my Olivia"

"Yes you may"

"Cragen, can you stay with Ïmy kids tonight. I know Maureen and Kathleen will head to their apartment soon, but Dickie and Lizzie can't be alone. They are so young"

"No problem, Elliot. We'll be by tomorrow"

"Thanks Cap." 

"Mr. Stabler, this way. She's in ICU room 306"  
-  
Elliot walked in and found Olivia attached to many machines and wires. He pulled up a chair next to her and held her hand. She was so pale, yet so beautiful in Elliot's eyes. He held her hand, and his heart took over.

"Liv, hey its me. God you are beautiful. I love you so much. You need to fight this. Liv, you need to pull through. You are the only thing in my life besides my children that I have ever done right. I have loved you for years, and you hÏave stood by me. Maybe Kathy was right. I think I fell out of love with her when I fell in love with you. You know how I get when other guys are around. I was going crazy when "Jack" was all over you. It made me sick. God I love you Olivia Benson. Maybe one day, after the divorce, we could get married. I just want to love you. I need to love you. Olivia, I just love you"

"I love you too"

"Liv, Olivia, you awake"

"Shhh. Just kiss me Detective"

He smiled and gently kissed her lips. Within that moment, something finally felt right. Olivia had found the key to her heart. Elliot smile and soon turned white. He stood up and fell unconcious on the ground beneath him.   
**"ELLIOT! NO! ELLIOT!"**


	7. I Want to be Here

**THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED THIS! I APPRECIATE IT VERY MUCH! THANK YOU AND ENJOY.**   
Chapter 7- I Want to be Here   
Elliot woke up in a hospital bed with IV's in his arm. He began to panic when he realized he wasn't near Olivia. Dr. Scott was in the room when Elliot woke up. 

"Olivia! I need to see Olivia" 

"Not right now, Mr. Stabler. You passed out from exhaustion. Ms. Benson is just fine. You need to sit back and rest. When was the last time you ate" 

"Umm... probably yesterday afternoon. We've been busy with a case" 

"Okay, when was the last time you got a full 8 hours sleep Mr. Stabler" 

"One, Its Elliot, and two, I haven't slept a full eight hours in probably a year. Now, am I going to be able to see Olivia, or am I going to hurt you" 

"Sir, I am requesting that you stay here for the night. You may see Ms. Benson tomorrow. Is that clear" 

With anger in his tone, Elliot motioned for him to leave. It isn't in Elliot's nature to wait for news or obey doctors. He got up and searched the hospital until he found room 306. Though he was weak, he knew that his strength was found in Olivia... everything in his heart was that woman. 

He entered her room to find her sleeping peacefully in the bed. He came over and sat beside her and quickly fell asleep knowing he was where he wanted to be.   
-  
Olivia woke up in a state of panic. She forgot where she was and what happened to her. When she opened her eyes and saw Elliot holding her hand, she relaxed and touched his face. His face was so strong and his ears had the most distinctive shape. His shoulders were relaxed when he slept and he took breaths deeply and slowly. Olivia was completely in love with this man beside her. As she was about to go back to sleep, Elliot began to stir. 

"Good morning handsome" 

"Hey honey. How are you feeling" 

"Better now that you are with me," she said, "You scared me when you passed out. Are you okay" 

"Don't worry about me. How..." 

"How can I not worry about you?" She said in a sexy yet serious tone. "I was surprised to see you here when I woke up. You gave everyone a scare, you know that" 

_"Me give you a scare_ Liv, I found you bleeding in a disgusting ally with a serial rapist standing above you! You came in and out of consciousness in my arms!" Elliot began to stammer, "Olivia, I realized that I couldn't live without you in my life. Olivia Benson, I am here with you and I truly love you" 

Tears filled her eyes as he said these words to her. She felt so warm in his care and finally was able to love. Olivia always desired him, but with him married, she could not let herself love him. He was open with her and she could finally be happy, no longer accepting content. "Elliot Stabler, I love youÜ too." 

With this, he stood above her and kissed her lightly upon her lips. His lips were so soft and gentle and she let the kiss deepen. She was reaching to put her arms around his neck when she suddenly felt a surge of pain on her left side. 

_"Oww!"_she quietly yelped. 

"Liv, what's wrong" 

"My side." She had briefly forgotten her reason for being in the hospital when she looked down and saw bandages wrapped around her rib cage. 

"Olivia, Im so sorry I hurt you"   
He stood to go back into the chair when she grabbed him. "Don't stop. Never stop" 

He went to kiss her again when they were interrupted by the sound of kids. 

"Olivia! Olivia!" the twins yelled in unison. 

"Hey kids! Where are Maureen and Kathleen?" 

"We are here Olivia," Maureen said, as she and Kathleen just arrived. "We were studying for finals when Captain Cragen called us and told us what happened to you. Are you okay" 

"Yes kids, I'll be just fine," she reply playing with Lizzie's curls. 

"Dad, just out of curiosity, why are you in a gown?" Kathleen asked with a giggle. 

_"YOU'RE FATHER_ has over-worked himself and he passed out." Captain Cragen said gripping on Elliot's shoulder. 

"Dad, are you sure you are okay?" Maureen asked 

"I'll be fine, honey." 

"Maureen, Kathleen, we are going to be just fine," Olivia said gripping onto Elliot's hand, "You guys go back and study" 

"Are you sure?" Kathleen asked.  
"Yes, now go. You need to do well in order to be able to live with your sister. Go!" 

"Love you Dad. Love you Olivia." The girl said in unison as they left the crowded hospital room. 

"Elliot, as far as work goes, you and Olivia are not to be back at work for at least a week. Is that clear?" Cragen said in a stern tone. 

"Yeah, Cap." 

"As for you Olivia, when you come back, you are on desk duty until the PT says you can do otherwise. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Yes Captain," she said with her head down. 

"Im going to take Dickie and Lizzie home and stay their for the night until you guys get released tomorrow. That way you two won't have to worry" 

"Thank you Captain." Elliot said. 

"Now, for your next assignment, heal up!" he said with a smile. "Common kids" 

"Bye Daddy! Bye Livia!" Lizzie said with her lisp. 

"Bye Olivia! Bye Daddy!" Dickie said with a laugh as the group was leaving. 

"Well, I guess it leaves you and me," Elliot said with a grin. 

"Thats really insightful, Detective." Olivia said trying hard not to giggle. 

"I think I should go to my room. Doctor Scott will have my ass if he finds me in here." 

"Elliot... stay with me" 

"I don't want to hurt you" 

"You won't." She moved to her left so he could lay beside her. "Climb in, Mr. Stabler." 

Elliot came in and wrapped his arm around her. Olivia couldn't help but be in awe of his muscular strength as he held her. She looked at him and kissed him lightly. 

"I love you Elliot" 

"I love you too, Olivia. I'm not going anywhere." 

Within five minutes, Elliot fell asleep. Olivia loved the way she felt in his arms. She closed her heavy eyes and finally felt safe. 

**Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews! They are very much appreciated!**


	8. Breath on my Skin

**Sorry for such a long delay. School has been plenty busy. Im hoping to update on the weekends more often. Thank you for all of your lovely reviews. They are so appreciated!  
I am an EO shipper! Is there any better pair? _smiles!_**

Chapter 8- Breath on my Skin 

_Six Month Later_

Olivia had just finished her physical therapy sessions. The Benson/Stabler family was happy with one another and relaxed a lot since the divorce was finalized. Olivia and Elliot enjoyed their time together. There wasn't sex... yet, but they just enjoyed one another. They didn't need that complication with the kids in the house and Olivia wasn't ready for that big of a step. 

It was now Valentines Day and Elliot wanted to do something really special for Liv. He arranged for Don to take Dickie and Lizzie for the night so he could make Olivia feel really special. Valentines Day would be her final PT session and Elliot wanted to make this a romantic evening. He knew that Olivia was more down to earth than to be swept off her feet with candy, but he just wanted to be with her, to be completely with her. He had been planning this day for weeks and he knew that she would be swept away and say 'yes' to a nagging question he had. 

-  
Olivia woke up in the late morning, at around 11:30, with a bouquet of roses beside her. She found rose petals leading to the bathroom and a note on the bathroom sink. She looked at it and read the printed letters.

_Morning Beautiful._

I wouldn't want to wake you. The kids are with Don today and I went into work just to finish up some last minute paper work. Im going to pick you up after your PT, but wear something nice, yet comfortable. You are always beautiful, but I want you to feel special tonight. I will see you soon.

Love you forever.

Your Valentine.

Olivia smiled as she looked through her closet to find the perfect outfit. She loved Elliot's patience and touch but most importantly, his love. There have been moments where all she had wanted to do is make love to him, but she could never do it. Something from inside her could never give herself up. She never had to anyone. She hated herself sometimes thinking that she was making him suffer every time she stopped him from giving himself to her. He always reassured her with feather light kisses that they were okay and she was satisfied simply being in love with him. 

This was the first valentines day that she had ever been excited for, probably because Elliot was in her life, but she just wanted to be beautiful. It took a few outfits and a stuggle with the curling and flat iron to make her hair perfected. She was wearing a pink form-fitting sweater that highlighted her curves. She wore a pair of low rise blue jeans with a pair of flip flops. Flip flop were the best, most efficient shoes in the entire world. She had bought Elliot a pair this Valentines Day and was excited to see his expression. She was ready for tonight and couldn't wait much longer. 

-  
"Olivia, you look gorgeous!" 

"Thank you Claire. Elliot is taking me out tonight." 

"Really?... Well you look hott, hon. He won't be able to keep his hands off of ya." 

"Well, Im just going to remind him of my injury, not that I don't want his hands all over me," Olivia said with a chuckle. 

"Well, as your PT, I think that you are good to go, Miss Benson. You need to remember that the pain will never fully heal, but advil should help you out on tough days," Claire diagnosed. Elliot pulled up in his truck and honked the horn. "Looks like Prince Charming is waiting for ya. Don't be a stranger, Liv." 

"I won't," Liv replied with a hug. "I better get going." 

"Have fun and be good," Claire said with a devilish grin. All Olivia could do is smile and see her knight in shining armor in the dark blue truck.

-

"Where are we going baby?" 

"You'll just have to wait and see," Elliot said with a slight smirk. "How was your final consultation?" 

"Great. Claire was so nice. I think Im going to be okay." Liv didn't want to mention her continuous pain that she would have to suffer. She was just enjoying her hand in his and her fingers laced in between his fingers. "Are you ready to tell me where we are going, or am I going to have to beg?" Olivia said seductively.

"Just a couple more blocks and we'll be there. Do you know how amazing you look tonight?" 

"I try, El, I try," she said with a million-dollar smile.

"Okay, we are here." He said as he put his truck into park.

"Where?" she said completely clueless.

"Baby, look up." When she did, she realized she was on Broadway and saw the headlights which read **RENT!** This was Olivia's favorite play ever since it came out. She listens to the soundtrack all the time in the truck and now she was going to see it performed. Her eyes sparkled with joy She was speechless. She leaned acrossed the seat and kissed him sweetly and full of joy. 

"El, when did you have time to do this?" 

"It doesn't matter now, hon. Lets just have a good time." Elliot got out and opened her car door. They entered the building and Olivia flipped out when she saw their incredible seats. They sat in the middle toward the front and Olivia took in every song and movement. Elliot caught her humming to _La Vie Boheme_ and crying in _One Song, Glory._ He loved seeing her laugh and cry and full of raw emotion. He was madly in love with her and was glad that this was only the beginning of their night.

-

"I should tell you, I should tell you, I will always love you!" Olivia sang rather loudly as Elliot was driving down the busy streets of New York.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself this evening Miss Benson..." Elliot said rather maturely. 

"I loved it! I can't believe we were so close. Mimi and Roger were absolutely wonderful! That show will never EVER die now!" she said while in a wild mind set. "El, not that I am worrying, but our apartment is the other way." 

"We aren't going to the apartment." 

"Then, where are you going?" 

"You are going to have to relax and enjoy the evening." Elliot said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I am El. Im absolutely happy. Now where are we going?" 

"Okay, this is the only answer I am revealing to you. We are going to get some dinner and go ice skating." 

"Ice skating! I haven't done that in years!" 

"I know and that is why we are going." Elliot said while squeezing her hand. 

"God I love you." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, no tears now. I love you so much. Lets go eat." 

Elliot and Olivia stepped out of the truck and walked up to a hot dog stand for their dinner. Both of them hadn't eaten a simple hot dog in a long time so they enjoyed the food together. After they ate, Olivia wanted to freshen up before they went and skated on the rink. In her mind, if she was going to eat it on the ice, she could at least look pretty doing it. 

While Liv was in the restroom, Elliot met with a shady man in the corner. 

"Hey man, do you have it?" 

"Yeah bro. No prob." 

"Thanks for letting me stash it with you. She would have flipped." 

"Nah, no problem dawg! You betta do it right though or neva again! You hear me?" 

"Yeah I hear ya. Thanks again." 

"No problem. There she is man. Good luck." 

"Yeah," he said drowning in Olivia's grace and beauty. He walked to her sliding on her skates and Elliot came from behind and nibbled playfully on her neck.

"Who was that, El?" she asked seeing the shady character leaving the area.

"Just a friend helping me out with something," Elliot said with a smile. "Common, lets get a moving"

Elliot and Olivia held hands as they slowly made their way on the ice. He would spin her lightly and she held him tighter for support. He loved making her laugh and was in love with her million dollar smile. He pulled her in close when the song _You and Me_ played. He took her hands and led her to the middle of the rink. 

"Elliot, if I fall in the middle of this rink, I am going to be so embarrassed"

"You won't," he said laughing at her slightly childish behavior. "Just listen to the music"

When she noticed the song she couldn't help but smile. When she woke up in the hospital with Elliot beside her, this was the song that was playing. They first kissed to this song and they admitted their love with this song. She held him tight as they slowly moved to the music.

Before the song ended, Elliot kissed Olivia sweetly on the lips which only made her smile. He stepped back and looked at her with pleading and loving eyes. "Liv. You know that I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. You have been with me during the best times of my life and the lowest points. Your love is healing and your warmth is simply intoxicating. There isn't enough that I can say about you and I can list the reasons, but the rink will probably have melted." Olvia couldn't help but laugh at that remark. "Liv, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much." Elliot knealed in front of her and tears fell openly from her cheeks. "Olivia Benson, would you do me the honor of making me your partner, your lover, and your husband"

Olivia cried tears that she couldn't even imagine she had. She nodded quickly and said, "Yes, yes El, I will marry you!" 

Forgetting he was on ice, he rose quickly only to fall backwards on the ice once again. She laughed as she knelt beside him and kissed him passionately. He slid the ring on her finger and kissed her again. They stood up once again and danced to the end of their own love song both feeling immeasurable amounts of love.

_You and Me and all other people, with nothing to do, nothing to prove and theirs you and me and all other people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you. What day is it and in what month this clock never seemed so alive._

**AN: Well, here is the ending. I hope you guys liked it. I know I loved writing it. I have a couple more stories out so keep your eyes out for those. Thank you for reading this! -onetreefan **


End file.
